


poet

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i spastic write slash write poetry alot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imma mess tbh

she doesnt care,  
neither do i,  
the exhaustion i have  
my buzzing head  
my greasy hair  
my tired eyes  
she only cares about how  
people see us  
our standing in society  
in the community  
in the neighborhood  
but she doesnt see,  
a child forcing themselves  
through life,   
without sleep  
without happiness  
with anxiety and flinching  
with tears in their eyes  
and they're dying inside,   
because of their priorities and status   
over their child's  
wellbeing  
mental health  
life


	2. Chapter 2

faking oneself  
doesnt help  
to make friends  
or anxiety  
beca use then  
you start questioning  
ev erything  
anythi ng  
eve rybody  
any pu rpose  
whether its  
should i eat this  
or  
should i do this  
should i wear this  
to which im bre aki ng down  
in the middle of  
the sch oool year  
of class  
of hangouts  
and practice  
becau se i cAnT


	3. Chapter 3

i ca NT bREathE  
i cANt fun CtiOn

i dOnT kNow whA im dO O O OOO ing  
am i

g o in g to 

 

FaILL  
her

 

or mySElf


	4. Chapter 4

i feel like im dyING  
and  
ii i feeeel alO nE  
but i m nOt  
im

c Old

not physic ally

EmoTIONalLy  
mENtally 

deSpEraTE

im sh Aken  
im tEARRRfuUl  
im

exhausted  
and tIREd  
wore OOOOOOOOuT


	5. Chapter 5

help  
help   
help me  
before  
the BuLLYing  
gets tOOOO much

and im foRgotTen with  
the oT heR chIldren  
who cant breAThe  
who are ExhAUSTEDDD  
who are AnXIOUUUUS  
triGG3red??  
like me with   
a buzzing head  
tired eyes  
and  
greasy hair


	6. Chapter 6

help before im DrAAAAAGGGGGG ed undEr  
in the cURrENt callllllllllllED  
life  
taht i just have t ooo undeRRstAAand  
because eVerYbody goes thro gh this  
this  
this  
t h i i i s  
this is nrOMallllll

 

this is wh at yoooooooooou're supp osed to  
fEE eEL  
at thIs age  
at this momEEEENt  
At this poiNT in life

and yuo jUst hAve 2 SSSSurvIIIVe  
becuase this  
ths is whAt is expectEd  
of   
me  
of childreN  
at my level  
age  
time  
generation  
period  
i DONT UNDERSTAAAAAAAND


	7. Chapter 7

buttttt  
i cAAAAAant do it  
its toooO o o o ooo mUch  
i caaaant hANd le it   
i w ont  
survIVe  
and i wIILL dr Own  
wuth the othe e rs of me 

 

my age

 

my gener ATIOOn

 

who cant   
do tHIIIIs  
in the haRshNesssS  
calllled LiFE  
that YOURE JU ST SUP P POSED TO EXXXPECT   
AND /GO THROGUH THROUGH THE   
CRUEL NEssssS


	8. Chapter 8

i;m so

 

 

 

forgOttten with my lost breath  
and buzzing head  
tired eyes beg  
begging  
for rest  
and my tears fr  
fro  
from my head  
headach eee  
being the   
only reAs ON

 

she'll le t me   
stay  
where i need to be


	9. Chapter 9

peleaseee

help   
help me befor  
the aNXIEttty  
and   
EXhaUSTIon   
and depRee s sion are too mc uuuu h


End file.
